1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical devices and methods to replace a damaged, diseased, or otherwise painful spinal facet joint.
2. Description of Related Art
Traumatic, inflammatory, metabolic, synovial, neoplastic, and degenerative disorders of the spine can produce debilitating pain that can have severe socioeconomic and psychological effects. One of the most common surgical interventions today is arthrodesis, or spine fusion, of one or more motion segments, with approximately 300,000 procedures performed annually in the United States. Clinical success varies considerably, depending upon technique and indications, and consideration must be given to the concomitant risks and complications. For example, it has been shown that spine fusion decreases function by limiting the range of motion for patients in flexion, extension, rotation, and lateral bending. Furthermore, it is believed that spine fusion creates increased stresses and, therefore, accelerated degeneration of adjacent non-fused motion segments. Additionally, pseudoarthrosis, as a result of an incomplete or ineffective fusion, may reduce or even eliminate pain relief for the patient. Finally, the fusion device, whether artificial or biological, may migrate out of the fusion site.
Recently, several attempts have been made to recreate the natural biomechanics of the spine by use of an artificial disc. Artificial discs provide for articulation between vertebral bodies to recreate the full range of motion allowed by the elastic properties of the natural intervertebral disc which directly connects two opposed vertebral bodies.
However, the artificial discs proposed to date do not fully address the mechanics of motion of the spinal column. In addition to the intervertebral disc, posterior elements called the facet joints help to support axial, torsional and shear loads that act on the spinal column. Furthermore, the facet joints are diarthroidal joints that provide both sliding articulation and load transmission features. The effects of their absence as a result of facetectomy is believed to produce significant decreases in the stiffness of the spinal column in all planes of motion: flexion and extension, lateral bending, and rotation. Furthermore, contraindications for artificial discs include arthritic facet joints, absent facet joints, severe facet joint tropism or otherwise deformed facet joints.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,758 to Fitz discloses an artificial facet joint where the inferior facet, the mating superior facet, or both, are covered with a cap. The cap requires no preparation of the bone or articular surfaces; it covers and, therefore, preserves the bony and articular structure.
The capping of the facet has several potential disadvantages. If the facet joint is osteoarthritic, a cap will not remove the source of the pain. Additionally, at least in the case of surface replacements for osteoarthritis femoral heads, the capping of articular bone ends has proven to lead to clinical failure by means of mechanical loosening. The clinical failure is hypothesized to be a sequela of disrupting the periosteum and ligamentum teres femoris, both serving a nutrition delivery role to the femoral head, thereby leading to avascular necrosis of the bony support structure for the surface replacement. Another potential disadvantage is that in order to accommodate the wide variability in anatomical morphology of the facets, not only between individuals but also between levels within the spinal column, a very wide variety of sizes and shapes would be required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,464 to Martin discloses a spinal facet joint prosthesis that is supported on the lamina, or the posterior arch of the vertebra. Extending from this support structure are inferior and/or superior blades that replace the cartilage at the facet joint. Like the Fitz design, the Martin prosthesis generally preserves existing bony structures and therefore does not address pathologies which affect the bone of the facets in addition to affecting the associated cartilage. Furthermore, the Martin invention requires a mating condition between the prosthesis and the lamina, or the posterior arch, that is a thin base of curved bone that carries all four facets and the spinous process. Since the posterior arch is a very complex and highly variable anatomic surface, it would be very difficult to design a prosthesis that provides reproducible positioning to correctly locate the cartilage-replacing blades for the facet joints.
Another approach to surgical intervention for spinal facets is provided in WO9848717A1 to Villaret. While Villaret teaches the replacement of spine facets, the replacement is interlocked in a manner to immobilize the joint.
Facet joint replacement in conjunction with artificial disc replacements represent a unique solution to recreating a fully functional motion segment that is compromised due to disease or trauma. Together, facet joint and disc replacement can eliminate all sources of pain, return full function and range of motion, and completely restore the natural biomechanics of the spinal column. Additionally, degenerative or traumatized facet joints may be replaced in the absence of disc replacement when the natural intervertebral disc is unaffected by the disease or trauma.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide a vertebral facet replacement device and method that replaces a bony portion of the facets so as to remove the source of arthritic, traumatic, or other disease mediated pain.